Deviation of Perfection
by 00JLO
Summary: Summary: “Erase the tape!” and make more….How from the 1x08 “17 candles” Chuck and Blair went from avoiding each other to a full-blown ongoing affair. Why Chuck should have been in 1x09 “Blair Waldorf eats pie”. In Blair’s POV.


Deviation of perfection

Fandom: Gossip Girl

Pairing: Chair (Chuck and Blair)

Spoilers: 1x07 – 1x10.

Summary: "Erase the tape!" and make more….How from the 1x08 "17 candles" Chuck and Blair went from avoiding each other to a full-blown ongoing affair. Why Chuck should have been in 1x09 "Blair Waldorf eats pie". In Blair's POV.

10:30PM

After an exhausting, revealing, humiliating day, I now have to contend with the mother of all fuckers; the insufferable Chuck Bass….What in the name of God would he want. Hmmm…God the being; who rightly issued me to STAY AWAY from HIM!

Ring…Ring…Ring…..

(SIGH)

"What in the Hell do you want, Bass?"

"Well hello to you too….Love the last name basis too, Waldorf!"

"Chuck…."

5 minutes silence…Or more accurately what seemed to be 5 long en-suffering minutes…What is the point of ringing somebody to just to annoy somebody by not saying ANYTHING!

"CHUCK!"

_As you can probably guess by this time, I, Blair Waldorf was PISSED!_

"Sorry…just having flashbacks from the past 2 nights, that's all!"

God…I could practical feel and see his smirk…Not that was a bad thing…

Ugh…Don't even THINK about the past 2 NIGHTS.

"Chuck…WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I practically screamed.

"Just wondering if you were okay…That's all.

"Okay?" What if Serena told him what happened…No, No, she wouldn't, would she? But who else would BE ABLE TO! I panicked.

"Yeah about…Nate and his Dad…You know him being rushed to the hospital, right?"

"What…Nate's in the hospital…Why?"

Exasperated by this time, Chuck stated…. "No not Nate, his dad". "What, you didn't know?"

God…Not again…"WILL YOU STOP SMIRKING and tell WHAT HAPPENED?" I Bellowed, unaware of my apparent subconscious desire to WAKE UP everyone in the ENTIRE HOUSEHOLD and get caught Talking (ugh!) with of all people, Chuck Bass.

Eye-roll…"It seems he…forgot that he had taken his medicine and then drank some whiskey…And as they say the rest is history". Chuck proclaimed.

"Is he okay…How's Nate?"

"_How's Nate"…_Ugh!

"He's FINE!" "...A bit shaken up, but okay nevertheless" Chuck almost yelled.

"Good…You don't have to be SO jealous though". I cried triumphantly.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

Smirk… "If you say so"

"I do…and will YOU stop smirking now!" Chuck counter-proposed.

"NO!" I dead-panned.

"Fine"… Eye roll. "Whatever…Anyway just unnecessarily seeing how you were…See you later".

"WAIT"… I'm so going to hate myself for this…But… "Come over".

"What?"

"I said come over to…My place". I said hesitantly.

"Sure…But why?" He asked.

"BECAUSE!" ….I almost shouted!

"Fine…I'll, err… be there in 15."

15 minutes….20 minutes later…Hell even 30 minutes later.

"I'm here!" Chuck bellowed.

I came racing down the stairs directly opposite from the bedroom….No, No, Not racing…Speed walking…Only speed walking!

"You're late!"

"No, I'm Not…I said I'd be here…Not WHEN I'd be here!"

"YES…YOU DID…You said you would be here in 15".

"Okay…Maybe I did…So what?" Chuck reasoned.

"SO WHAT…SO WHAT…Ugh…Never mind."

"What did you MISS ME?"

"NO!!!" I claimed, whether truthful or not.

"Okay…If you say so!"

"I do…Follow me."

"Yes…My Highness…As you wish"…Chuck said as he bowed and then began to follow me.

When we got to my bedroom…I stopped him, grabbed him and point blank asked him "will you sleep with me but only sleep with me…Not have with sex with me?"

"Maybe."

"Promise me…You will!" I despaired.

"Okay…I will". He promised. (Wow: Chuck Bass is actually capable of a Promise!)

"Good." I then took his hand and pulled him towards me and my bed, where we ended up cuddling each other IN OUR CLOTHES! "You do know that I will be waking you up BEFORE Dorota gets here in the morning, right…Chuck?"

"I wouldn't have any other way!"

5am ….THE NEXT MORNING

"OW!"…. "What THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Ssh…Call it a prompt wake-up call!"

Chuck then reached out to my alarm clock system and almost shouted "IT'S 5am IN THE MORNING….Do YOU really need this much time to get dressed".

"Yes! And Shut up!" I commanded.

"Fine…I'm leaving!"… "Oh by the way what was all this for anyway?" Chuck asked indicating my bedroom.

"Do you really need to know?"

"Yes!"… "Call it a point of curiosity."

"I, I, I was just sad about Nate Not telling me about his Dad, that's all" I stammered.

"That's…What I thought". He said, as if he was going say something else.

"Anyway bye!"

"Okay…Call me the next time you want to do this again or more!"

"Who says there will be a next time, hmm?" I declared.

"I do and as YOU Know I know everything".

"Humph…NO YOU DON'T!"

"I DO ABOUT YOU!" We whispered, challenging one another.


End file.
